Bleeding Hearts
by Ice-Elk
Summary: I'm not good at summarys! Please just read it please! Rating: PG13
1. Paige the rogue mage

This is my first story hope you like it.

I don't own beyblade

* * *

Bleeding Hearts

Chapter 1: paige the rogue mage

In the sky, a castle hidden by clouds could only be seen by it subjects. There was a boy sitting on the tallest tower's wall. The boy, Tyson, has long dark, dark blue hair, and blue eyes, nice blue dragon wings and a long tail that is blue too. (Tyson is like a human dragon thing.)

Tyson was bored. "Is all they do is work, work, work?!" he said to himself sighing, thinking of all of the people who are in the castle.

He looked at the sky; suddenly a dark shape came up from the clouds. He didn't know what it was. He wanted to know. It was fast! What was it doing? Tyson got up and flew towards the fast thing. He was almost to it but it went back into the clouds, he followed. Now in the clouds, he stopped, all he could see was an inch in front of him.

"Man, I lost it" Tyson said sighing to himself. Suddenly a little hawk flew up to Tyson. "You're not what I was following, you're too small!" he said. He was going to touch the hawk but it flew off. Behind the hawk was a girl.

Eyes close she crashes into Tyson. She wrapped her arms all around him and his wings. She stopped her wings. So now Tyson could see that the thing was a girl. She looked kind of different, with her long black hair, black wolf ears but she had black-red phoenix wings that had a bit of fur andâ€ Wolf and phoenix tails? There were two red phoenix tails, and one black wolf tail. One phoenix's tail on each side of the wolf one. Her face was very beautiful with her black fur. Her clothes were brown and short, and in the middle of her chest was a crest. Tyson didn't know what the picture was.

Tyson just noticed that they were out of the clouds falling headfirst to the ground.

"Ha, ahâ€I got you hawk!" the girl said, her eyes opening. Her eyes were gold-yellow like a wolf and the pupil like a phoenix. To Tyson she looked so cute with her eyes open.

"You're not the hawk, you're a boy." she said blinking.

"Yap, just a boy" Tyson replied "do you mind? We're falling"

"Ooh, sorry" she said smiling. She let go of him. This caught Tyson off guard. He forgot he had wings so he fell. The girl grabbed his collar. Flying back into the clouds.

"Do you mind? I can't carry extra weight now." she said while trying to keep him from falling.

"Sorry!" he said starting to fly again.

"Hey" she began "how fast is your tail?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tyson ask, looking at his tail.

"You saw that hawk, right? Well I need to catch it." She said.

"You want me to help? Ok!" he said happily as he looked at her again.

"Cool! You stay here and I will get the hawk to come to you. When it is in your reach, you catch it, ok!" she said smiling, he nodded and she went to go get the hawk.

Tyson was getting ready. His eyes sharp and his hands and tail were randy to catch the hawk. The girl came, the hawk in front of her. She was coming closer, and closer, and closer to Tyson. She was almost was there. Suddenly a net came and caught the girl and hawk in it. Two guards came from the castle. One went to get the net that was falling and the other went to get Tyson.

"What do you think you're doing prince Tyson?" said the guard grabbing Tyson's hand. "Leo is quite exasperated about your stupidity Tyson! You're not to leave the castle!"

"Butâ€butâ€I was just-" Tyson was beginning to speak, but was rudely interrupted.

"No buts! You're not to leave the castle!" said the guard angrily. "Guess who's getting in trouble Tyson? Me. I know you were bored, but you didn't need to go get yourself in this sort of mess".

"I'm sorry Shade, and I was not getting killed!" Tyson said sighing. The guard, Shade, led Tyson to one of the bigger balconies, and there where 10 guards waiting for Shade, Tyson and the other guard. Shade let go of Tyson's hand. The other guard came with his catch. He landed the net down on the ground.

A boy, Max, with blond hair, blue eyes, a red and bleu uniform, and a little turtle tail (Max is like a turtle human with out the shell) came running on to the balconies. Max was carrying spears. He gave Shade and the other guards the spears. They surrounded the net. Shade cut the net, showing the girl inside.

She didn't noticed she got caught in the net, she didn't noticed 12 guards were surrounding her, and she didn't noticed that 12 spears pointed at her!

"Ha ah! This time I got you!" she said happily. Both hands on the hawk, she took a little paper from the hawk's beak. "Why did you take the letter you wrote? You're trying to get me a mate?" she was looked at the hawk who gave a little sound.

"Yes? What do you mean yes?!" she said, looking at the hawk angrily. "You're not sending that letter! This is the one you're suppose to send. Find Virginia or Ice please I need them." She gave the hawk another letter. The hawk gave another little sound. "They're not dead! I know they are alive. Just find themâ€ please!" she let go of the hawk that flew off. She watched the hawk flying until it was gone.

"Hmmâ€ are you done." said a dark voice in the shadows. A young man stepped out of the shadow. The young man had white hair; his eyes were a bluish-white the same color as his dragon wings and tail. On the right eye was a blood-red fresh scar. He was only wearing jeans. He was not wearing a t-shirt, so his muscular upper body was exposed. He had dragon scales on his chest. (You see dragon humans have a little bit of dragon scales, it can be on ears or legs or hands or feet. Tyson has scales on his arms. But you always find scales on their wings and tails.)

"What?" said the girl, she turn to look at the young man.

"I said are you done?" said the young man. "What is your name and why did you attack our prince?"

"Prince?â€ what prince?" she said, she looked around she saw Tyson. "You're a prince?" she ask. Tyson nodded, he thought for a second she didn't like princes.

"Cool!" she said happily.

"You didn't answer my question." The young man said

"The name is Paige theâ€ just Paige, and yours?" Paige said "and I didn't attack _your prince!"_

"My name is Leo captain of the guards and knights, and where is the proof that you did not attack him!" said Leo.

"Proof! I can get you proof if you let me go catch that hawk!" said Paige angrily.

"Ok, go get the hawk. Butâ€ if you don't come back I will go after you and kill you!" Leo said calmly, Paige nodded at this and flew off after the hawk.

Max went over to Tyson. "Hey Tyson, what up!" said max.

"Leo's big fat head, that's what up!!" Tyson replied.

Leo glared at him. "I heard that!" Leo said angrily.

"You're like KAI! 'I HEARD THAT!' You know she didn't attack me!" said Tyson yelling.

"I know she did not attack you." Said Leo; Tyson looked at him with the hatred in his eyes. "But you see Shade was supposed to watch you but he didn't now, did he? So now I am showing him want to do! Ohâ€ya you can put you're spears down men." The guards put down their spears.

"Sirâ€ where is your shirt?" one of the guard ask Leo. Leo looked at the guard angrily.

"My cousin has them." he said, looking like he want to kill his cousin.

"Your cousin has all your shirts?" ask the guard "Wait you have a cousin?"

"Yes and yes, I have a cousin his name is Oliver but he is more like a she." He said impatiently.

"You mean that unicorn kid? How are you related?!"

"Well my aunt got married with his father last weekâ€ so we're related by marriage!" Leo said more impatiently.

"Ummâ€ she coming back!" said Max, pointing at Paige with the hawk in her hand.

"Good." Leo said a smile on his face.

"HI, I BACK WITH THE PROOF!!" said Paige out loud. Paige stop. She saw something. It was a canon.

"Why did she stop?" Tyson ask, he look wired.

"I don't know!" Max replied.

"Now." Leo whisper under his breath.

Suddenly the canon shot a cannonball at Paige. She tried to get out of the way. But the cannonball was to fast for her it broke one of her wing, she cried out of pain. She tried to keep herself from falling. It was no use no one can fly with one wing its impossible! So now as she's falling she closes her eyes with only one thing on her mind, that she never see another day or her friends. She let go of the hawk.

"NO!" Tyson yelled, he was about to go and save her, Leo stopped him.

"You're not to leave the castle my prince" Leo said calmly he didn't care if an innocent died!

Shade couldn't take it any more. Leo was being so calm seeing someone getting kill! Shade hated Leo so much. Shade jumped off the balconies.

"Shade do not save her!" Leo yelled at him. Shade was going downwards to where Paige was falling. He didn't care if Leo was mad at him; he did want Leo to take another life again. He was almost there both of his hands in front of him. He had caught her "got you." Shade said to her, she was safe in his arms. She opened her eyes.

"I'm not dead." She whisper, she looked at Shade "Your wings have feather like mine."

"Not exactly like your." Shade said, she giggled at that and she close her eyes again because of the pain. Shade went back to the balconies. When he landed Paige opened her eyes. She got out of Shade arm and back on her feet.

"Are you ok?" ask Tyson. Tyson and Max went over to the two.

"I'm ok." She said. She collapsed on to the floor because of the weight of the broken wing, which was dragging her down.

"You sure about that?" said Max. Tyson and Max sat near Paige.

"SHADE!!" Leo yell at Shade, he came to Shade he looked like he was going to kill him. "YOU DISOBEYED ME, I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAVE-" he got interrupted, he was looking at the one that interrupted him.

"Don't yell at him I'm the one you should be yelling at!" Paige said.

"YOU WANT TO BE YELL AT, FINE!! I SHOULD HAVE YOU KILLED FOR COMING HERE YOU FILTY MUTT!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!!" said Tyson, Max and Shade at the same time.

"SHADE STOP PROTECTING HER! YOU DISOBEYED ME 3 TIMES TODAY SO YOU GOING TO BE PUNISHED AND YOU FILTY MUTT ARE LEAVING NOW!!!!" Leo yell.

"stop calling me that, and if you want me to leave I'll leave!" Paige's blood was boiling.

"But you can't leave like this!" Max said sadly.

Leo opened his mouth to say something but Tyson sat up and said "I demand that you stop arguing! Paige can leave when I say-so Leo. One of our canons broke her wing and you said that you knew she was innocent so the least we can do to say sorry is by healing her wing. Come Max, Shade and Paige." The 3 guys help Paige on to her feet and left a stunned Leo behind.

Once Leo was out of site Max started to laugh "Did you see his face?" all was Max could say.

"Where are we going?" Asks Paige, she was looking at the large white hollow.

"To my room." Said Tyson.

"Ummâ€ you guys didn't tell me your names!" Paige said happily. Max laughed even more because they forgot to tell her their names.

"Well my name is Tyson," He said smiling. "And the joker over there is Max." He pointed at Max who almost fell over laughing.

"I'm Shade!" he said it almost like he was embarrassed because of Max.

"Shade is my guard and friend, You know I am a prince, Max is my best friend and he helps everyone." Tyson said smiling showing his teeth's.

"I'm not a guard I'm a knight!" Shade said while taking off his helmet. He had short light brown hair. His bangs kind of made a curve. His eyes were green and looked bird like.

"You wish!" said Max and Tyson both laughed.

"Yah I do!" Shade looked sad when he said this.

"What's the difference and why does Leo treat you like a servant, Shade?" ask Paige.

"Well I am his servant." Shade said "You see I was part of another kingdom until Iâ€ did a bad thing, and they sold me to Leo. If you can believe Leo was nice at first but some thing made him bad. I don't know what. He started to hurt me then it just got worst and worst and worst. One day he brought me to work. He got in a fight with me. King Dragoon saw Leo use his sword to tried to cut my neck open but I was dodging his blade. The king told Leo to stop and if he minded that I come with him. The king didn't wait for an answer and took me. He asked if I wanted a job in the castle. I said yes and he gave me a job of being his son guard. So that's how I know Tyson who introduced me to Max."

"Why didn't you tell me or Max about this!" said Tyson, Tyson and Max stop laughing. Shade did look at them.

"Oh myâ€ and the difference between a guard and a knight?" she ask trying to change the subject. She almost had tears in her eyes from hearing that story.

"The difference is that the guard have a uniform and the knight have different kind of cool armor." Max said excitedly and fast.

"And you never see one here." Whisper Shades. She giggled. That made him blush, he like the idea that he made her giggled.

"Max why are you here? You're not a dragon, your a turtle!" she ask.

"Wellâ€ to tell you the truth I don't know. I guess I was hit on the head as a baby." Said Max laughing again. Tyson and Shades sighed Paige looked confused.

"If you're done Maxi. We have arrived." Said Tyson a little too dramatic.

They walked in the room. It was big and white. It had 3 beds and a table in the middle of the room. Big puffy cushions surrounding the table. There was a one big draped archway that led to a balcony.

"Nice room you got here!" said Paige smiling.

The guys went and sat at the table. Paige was not so sure want to do it was her first time being in a place like this.

"Come sit down." Shade said.

"Ok." she blushed. She went to sit near Shade.

"I'm hungry." Said Tyson. Everyone laughed.

"Ummâ€you guy have been so nice to me, and you let me get to know you. I think you should know me and not hate me for what I am because I want to be your friend!" Paige said looking at her hands. She took a big breath and put up her hand in the air. Suddenly a big round ball of darkness came on her hand. She said something in a different language and the ball exploded making everything but Paige and the guys black and white.

"What did you do?" Tyson ask.

"I made the walls sound proof." She said, and before anyone ask another question. "Look guys down on the land they call me Paige the rogue mage and if I may say I'm not a good rogue and I'm a half knight."

All the guys gasped.

"Ok, I know what a mage is that's a magic person. But what's a rogue?" ask Tyson.

"It's a thief. Even I know that." Max said

"Ohâ€ do you hate me?!" said Paige almost crying. The guys looked at each other and said "we don't hate you. You are our friend."

"Oh I know youâ€ wait, you don't hate me? That's good news." She said smiling, showing her wolf fangs. She snapped her fingers and the spell went away leaving every thing back to normal.

"Look at the time!" yelled Shade "time for bed you 3! Leo is going to kick my butt if he sees me in here." Shade went outside the door. He was supposed to be guarding, not having fun.

"Where do I sleep?" ask Paige.

"Well you can sleep in here with me and Tyson or we can do more walking looking for another room or if you really want you can sleep with the other guards." max said.

Paige thought for a little while. She didn't want to walk now and she knew if she went to sleep with the guards Leo wound be there and Shade would not.

"I guess I'll stay here tonight." She said, while taking off her bag that the boys just noticed.

"Good choice! That bed is your!" said Tyson pointing at the bed near the archway. He went on his bed and Max want to get something.

Paige went out side to say something to Shade who was standing outside Tyson door.

"Shade?" she whispered and grabbed his hand. He started to blush.

"Yah." He said getting closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for saving me today." She said getting closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No problem." His face got closer to hers.

"Yah you sure?" she got on her tiptoes to get closer to his face. She was smaller then him.

"Hmm." They kiss for a minute or 2 until they both pulled away.

"I guess I should go to bed now." She whisper.

"Yah I guess you should. Good night." He said

"Good night!" she said cutely. He saw her get into bed. Oh how he would love to go with her. He was watching her go to sleep until he heard.

"Love is the air!" sang Max, he ran up to Shade who was blushing like heck.

"You saw that!?" shade yell.

"Yes, Shade you finally got a girl friend!" max said laughing.

"What?!" shade was mad now.

"You know what I'm talking about, Paige" max said playfully.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shade threw his helmet at Max.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. I try so don't hurt me!

Review please or don't. see what care.


	2. The feeling of some one he lost

Hi all! i'm back! well like usual i don't know what to say, 

so on to the Review!

**dear darknessmystery:** hello to u too! guess what this review does count (u know then u said in your story my review doesn't count) i know we know each other so i'll just **call u!**

**dear evilive: **evilive? hey i like that name it's cool! any way no i have not played Icewind Dale, is it made by D&D? (D&D means dungeons and dragons)

well that all for the review, this chapter kind of sucks!

* * *

Chapter 2

The feeling of some one he lost

In castle of Dranzer, in a room they call the meditating room. A boy, Kai, was stands in this room. His hair was two different shades of blue. Light blue in front and a dark blue in the back. His eyes were red-purple. He had on face paint, he was wearing a white scarf and a sleeveless shirt, on one side of his shoulder was an epaulettes and he had on baggy jeans. He also had bright red phoenix's wings and tail.

He was looking out of the window. He had a weird feeling in his gut. He didn't like it_. I think the evil of the past is coming back' _he though _and I think Tyson met some one new. I think I'm going to meet someone I lost. But who?_' he close his eyes. He just couldn't shake the feeling out of him.

"Kai?" said a female voice out side of the door. Kai didn't answer. A girl walks in to the room. She had lower back lenght red hair with the slipt on the left side and layered bangs that partially covered right eye. Her eyes were sky blue. She was warring a silk dress and high heel shoes. She also has phoenix's wings and tails like Kai but not red but a whitish-blue.

"There you are" she said "I was looking for you everywhere! You're hard to find... Kai what's wrong?"

"Oh... Umm there nothing's wrong Virginia." He said eyes still close.

"You're lying to me, little devil!" she said in cute voice, "Tell me what wrong! I am your girlfriend so you can tell me anything!"

That was true, she is his girlfriend. _I can tell her what I'm feeling. _

_He turned to face her. He didn't know she was so close to him. _

"Some thing great but evil is soon to come! The Prince of the dragon has met some...someone you might know I'm sure he found a new friend! I so sure I'm going to meet someone or something that I lost in my past! And I think I'm going crazy Virginia because in my dreams one word is said "ICE" I have no idea what it mean!" He said hating the feeling he feeling.

Virginia was kind of confused and mad. She was mad because she didn't like when people call them self crazy or stupid or anything bad.

"Let start at the beginning shall we? The evil thing could it be Balkov twins?" she ask.

"No it's not them my little angle!" he replied.

"But you said it's a great evil!" she said

"Yes they are evil but not great!" he smile he liked making fun of people especially Tyson.

"Then who Kai who?" she had a bit of fear in her voice. She didn't want to know but as a knight and leader of the other knights she needed to know. She was hoping it was not him.

"It's... the one of the past, the one with many name but we call him Blood Eater the dragon call him One with No Fur or Scales." The smile left when he said this.

_Why him? Why couldn't it by a fluffy bunny or some thing nice? Why of all people did it have to be him? Why, why, why?! _

"Ok so it's him!" she said calmly but she was screaming in the inside. "About Tyson, he always finds new friends, he found Max didn't he? And the possibility of it being someone I know is not that good. And what did you lose in past?"

"I don't remember what I lost but it's killing me. What do you have to say on that one word "ICE"?" He said.

"Nothing!" Kai look that her with a 'Yah right' look. "Ok if it make's you feel better...Ice... it sounds kind of familiar to me like if it was a name of a friend I once new. But I don't think it can be a name can it?"

"Yes it can!" Kai said a bit surprised that he didn't think of it.

"Oh...yah your dad, no father no wait the king want to see you!" she just remember why she was looking for him.

"Oh does he now? Well you can tell him to fuck to hell because I'm not seeing him!" Kai said rudely.

"1st of all I can't say that to the king my little devil he'll kick me out!" she said in a sugar high voice. "2nd, of all just talk to the guy! It's the first time he wants to talk to you! 3rd of all I'll kiss you if you go!"

"Kiss!?" Kai said in a wanting voice.

"Yup a French Kiss." She was trying to tempt him.

"French kiss!?" he wanted it but he didn't want to show weakness or to see his father.

"Come on! You know you want!"

"Umm! Ok!" he gave up "1st French kiss and then I see my father, ok!?!?" he grabbed her and put her in his arms. They stared to french each other. _Wwwwwwwwwweeeee I got a French kiss,_ Kai thought, _who cares if I got to talk to my dad now?!?! I got a French kiss!!! _

They broke apart, "Ok, you see your dad now." she said.

Kai growled. "Do I have to?"

"Kai stop being a baby" she laughed.

"Me big baby! Baby wants kisses lots and lots of kisses!" he didn't mind being childish around her but with other people he would sit in the shadow and be an asshole.

"Oh Kai... you're such a little devil, but you're my little devil! He, he!" she hugged him. And with that they left the meditating room together hand and hand to talk with King Dranzer.

* * *

that it review please 


End file.
